User blog:Tronald Dump/Mike Ditka vs Wayne Gretzky - Epic Rap Battles of History: The Next Generation
Welcome to the latest edition of Epic Rap Battles of History: The Next Generation! Sorry that this battle was delayed, I had some important family business to attend to. But hopefully this battle will be worth the wait! Here we have Chicago Bears Player and Coach, Mike Ditka, against Famous 4 Team Hockey Player and Coach, Wayne Gretzky! So let's get this battle started! Nice Peter as Wayne Gretzky/Announcer EpicLLOYD as Mike Ditka Chad Smith as Will Ferrell The Rap Battle! Wayne Gretzky: You miss 100 percent of the shots you never take. You didn’t even start but I already have a headache. Me being the L.A. King, that’s Gretzky’s L.A. Law. I’m a Canadian Ranger, You’re just a bear paw. You were a Quarterback, I was with Nickelback! I’ve got a heart of steel! I’ll give you Heart Attack! You have the Blues Brothers, I played for the Blues! Like McDonald’s commercials, many will be confused. I made Hockey Teams in Anaheim and San Jose! You just get pissed off at the Packers in Green Bay! I’m done bragging, I’ll finally let you have a turn. I can even pass it to you without having to discern! Mike Ditka: Please, all that Heart Attack did made me stronger. All you are now is just a damn Coca-Cola sponsor. Being with Nickelback isn’t exactly a good thing. You’re as unbelievable as that “backyard rink.” A Hall of Fame game coming soon would be a shame, You have nothing against a man from Notre Dame! I’m the Great One, you're coming up on your end run. Because this 1985 Ring is proof that I’ve already won. You’ll get a penalty like this is a fucking high stick. Snap you like a toothpick and use you for a drop kick. Now it's time for this fun game to become very real. This’ll be like that back injury, but this time it won't heal Wayne Gretzky: Listen Iron Mike, you aren’t exactly a damn hotshot. In this verse, I'll mess you up more with a slapshot. You say: You’re never a loser until you quit trying. So if that’s the truth, I’d say you’d be disqualifying. Mike Ditka: Shut up Dick, and I’m not talking about Butkus! So far, man, all of your verses are always amiss! You’ll be Kicking and Screaming after your demise, As Will Ferrell says, You sit on a Throne of Lies. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC (Whistle) RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! NEXT BATTLE'S HINTS Last Battle’s Hints: We Bare Da Bears - It is a hint to the Chicago Bears NFL American Football Team, and the L.A. Kings NHL Hockey Team. Including the 1985 at the bottom. Where the Bears won the Super Bowl with Ditka as coach, and the Kings won the Stanley Cup in 1985 with Gretzky as a Player. Also the show We Bare Bears in the title, making it also a hint for the Bears. The Stanley Cup - The Character from Gravity Falls on the cup is named Stanley Pines, Therefore, bearing it (Get It) with the name of The Stanley Cup. The Stanley Cup in Hockey is the Highest Honor in the NHL, bearing them with the name of Champions for a solid year. Who Won? Mike Ditka Wayne Gretzky Category:Blog posts